Missing You
by Yiang x3
Summary: A ficlet in memory for someone. Ryoma gets told by a friend what the Stars mean. EijiRyo. GP. Shounenai.


**Title:** Missing You

**Rating:** PG/PG-13? You tell me.

**Genre:** Angst

**Summary: ** A ficlet where Ryoma gets told by a young girl what the Stars mean.

**Pairing(s):** Previous Ryoma X Eiji. Golden Pair.

**Warnings:** Mentions of yaoi. Don't like, don't read. OOC-ness?

**Notes:** I remember writing this a few months back. I'm currently digging through old piles of notebooks and typing up stories that are fairly decent. (Or so my brother tells me.)

**Story behind the fic: **A year or so ago I was at my close friend's –Lillian- home. We were redecorating her daughter's –Michelle- bedroom. She happened to have those glow-in-the-dark plastic stars which you stick on the ceiling or any other hard surface. There were a cluster of stars all equidistance from each other except for one star in the middle. That star was noticeable further away.

They died in a car crash a few months afterwards when a drunk driver crashed into them. The driver lived, they died. This fic was written in tribute for Michelle's words. Mainly based on the answer she gave me when I asked why the star was alone.

**Things to know:**

"_Flashbacks"_

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

* * *

_In memory of Lillian and Michelle;_

_May the stars always shine upon you.

* * *

_

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_Because I miss you."_

_No you don't_

"…_I love you…"_

_Stop lying._

"…_I'll never leave you.."_

_SHUT. UP._

"…_I promise."_

_

* * *

_

Ryoma stared at the picture of him and his ex-lover. They were standing in the center of a park. Smiling at each other as leaves fell around them. Fuji had taken the picture during on of their infamous Seigaku reunions. That had been three years ago.

"_Hoi, Ochibi… I'm sorry. You'll find someone who's much better than me. I'm sure. Nyaa, let's still be friends." (1)_

They broke up just two months after the picture had been taken.

Three weeks later, Ryoma finally learned that it was because Eiji and Oishi had gotten together...again. If only because he had happened to see them while walking around on his birthday.

Eiji had been the one to confess. In his unique glomp-you-while-choking-you-and-asking-you-out fashion. And in the end, Eiji had been the one to break it off.

"_Do you miss me? Because... I miss you.."_

_Did you really? ...No, of course not. Why would you have? After all, you didn't love me. And you were the one who left. What are your promises worth? Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. All they were…were lies; Fake and meaningless. Che, I hate you._

…_Then why do I miss you?_

_

* * *

_

"Un-cle Ry-o-maa!" A four-year-old girl jumped onto his lap.

"Hello Midori." Ryoma forced a smile onto his face. "Why are you here?"

"Oi. Chibisuke." Ryoga stood in the doorway eating an orange as Midori pointed towards him. "What's up with you?"

Ryoma scowled. "Betsuni."(2)

Ryoga raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "If you say so... Take Midori up for me, will you?"

"I wanna go look at the pretty stars!" Midori exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Hai, Hai. Just for you Miri."(3)

* * *

Ryoga watched his younger brother carry his daughter to the roof deck before turning his attention back to the picture sitting on Ryoma's desk. He sighed as he recognized Ryoma's ex-boyfriend in the picture. 

"Chibisuke… You _really_ need to get over him."

"Aaah! The stars are pwettyful!"

"Not as pretty as you." Ryoma teased as Midori stuck out her tongue at him.

"Teehee!" She giggled, before frowning slightly. "Ne, ne, Uncle Ryo."

"Hai?"

"Do you miss someone?"

He looked at her, tensing suddenly. "Hnn…" He managed.

_You do! Hah! _ "Because you looked kind of sad when I talked to you earlier." Midori stated innocently.

"I was just thinking."

"Mmh… Okay then!" She thought for a moment, before pointing into the dark sky. "Do you see that star over there?"

"…Yes."

"It's apart from all the other stars… So it's alone!"

"And what does that mean?"

"Silly!" She swatted at him playfully. "All stars come in **pairs**. Where one star goes, the other has to follow. Or else they won't be together and they shouldn't ever be apart."

She shifted so she was sitting on his lap again.

"The star I see is all alone… And it thinks that the other star left him. He misses the other star since they have always been together until now. So even though there's a whole bunch of other stars around him, he's lonely. When he sees all the other stars in pairs, he's reminded of how he's alone!"

"The lone star can fell that the other star is no longer near him. He misses the other star. Never know that the other star misses him just as much. Perhaps the two stars are too far apart now. They'll never be able to see the other again. They both know that."

Miri wrapped her small arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"What he doesn't know is that the other star has always been with him. And will keep on being there for him later. In his mind. Once the lonely star figures that our; he can be happy again. Find a new star to be with. Just not be alone anymore."

"So... He just needs to realize that."

"Sou ka… Miri." (4)

"Mmhm! That's what my mommy told me."

_Oh… Seems like something Sayumi would say. _"Che. Ma--"

"--Da mada dane," She smiled, "I know you too well."

"So you do. Happy 4th birthday Midori."

"YAYY! You 'membered!"

"Of course I did. You'll still be my hope, dane?" (5)

"Yup!"

* * *

Ryoga watched the two of them smiling. _Way to go, Midori darling. _His wife, Sayumi, came up to him. 

"Your brother will be alright, won't he?"

"Chibisuke? Yeah. He'll be fine. I'm sure."

* * *

"Mou, Uncle Ryo…" Midori said slowly. 

"Hai?"

"Do you still miss him as much?"

Ryoma paused, "You knew."

"Yup."

"And you told me the whole Stars story because…?"

"I wanted to cheer you up!" She pouted. "Did it work?"

"Che, I suppose." _Mada mada dane._

_

* * *

_

The night wore on, gradually getting darker. Though the stars twinkled brightly every now-and-then. The star that seemed to stand out the most, however, was the lonely star. Twinkling merriliy, as if it had no cares in the world.

Ryoma smiled sadly.

_Kikumaru Eiji… I think it's time I got over you, ne?_

…_Che. Sayonara. (6)_

He looked at Ryoga's daughter sitting in his lap. Smirking as she peered up at him innocently.

"Let's move on then, mmkay."

"Hai, Hai."

"_Do you miss me?"_

"_Because… I miss you…"_

_

* * *

_

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

**

Footnotes: (The numbers in parenthesis)

(1) _Hoi, Ochibi, _and_ Nya_ are nonsense words that Eiji constantly uses. _Ochibi_ is Ryoma's nickname,

(2) _Betsuni: _Nothing/whatever.

(3) _Miri:_ Ryoma's nickname for Midori. OC I brought in as Ryoga's daughter as I needed a little girl in this fic to make it work.

(4) _Sou ka:_ I see/is that so…

(5) Midori (loosely) translated means hope. Michelle's middle name was Hope.

(6)_ Sayonara:_ Goodbye (forever).

* * *

_Once again, I wish Lillian and Michelle happy times together._

Thanks for reading. bows Arigatou, Minna-san!


End file.
